


contour

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is why you learn to knock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	contour

He and Akihiko are used to just stepping into each other's rooms, either to grab what they need or to just check in. They don't knock and they don't lock – the latter getting them a stern chiding from Mitsuru – but Shinjiro can't help but think it's pretty damn hypocritical of her when he turns the door to her room and finds it as unlocked as his own.

He steps in, starts to say her name, and pauses.

Her skirt is pulled halfway up her thigh, fingers resting as she turns to see who's invading her privacy. Her blouse in unbuttoned, and he realizes from her wet hair he's caught her dressing after a shower. He turns his attention to the ceiling (to keep it from the contours of her curves – the way her blouse hangs just so, the tight bra to doesn't try to emphasize her breasts but does anyway, the dip of her neck and the white of her knuckles the second she sees him) and tries to remember what he was going to ask.

She doesn't even bother to finish dressing. The Evoker's in her hand and her skirt's around her ankles, showing a pair of pretty pale thighs and pretty lace, little curls and a secret left to the imagination that makes his tongue swell awkwardly and he forgets how to breath, how to remember that Mitsuru's just a girl and not someone he should get involved with –

He wakes up in his bed, freezing cold, and Mitsuru's nowhere to be found but Akihiko's beside him, apologetic and worried. Shinjiro closes his eyes and tries to think of an apology for their furious leader himself.


End file.
